Niklaus's Heart
by Wolfprincess1995
Summary: Many know Niklaus Mikealson to be cruel and vindictive. Someone who has no regard for human life, and let's everyone know it. He gets his kicks out of killing people, torturing them, and planning world domination. He trusts no one. He fears no one. He believed he had no one. That is until he found me. A little girl who needed someone. (Klaus/OC slight Damon/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Nic always said family was the most important thing in this world, even when you can't rely on them, and they betrayed and disappointed you. He told me love was a weakness, and that it left a person open and vulnerable to the cruel world, and to never let yourself succumb to it, but his actions always proved him wrong, because even though he said he loved nothing and no one but himself, I knew he loved me. His words always were disproven by the way he treated me. I was for some reason the exception to all of his rules. From a young age I learned how to read Nik better than anyone else, every glance, small gesture, double edged words, I could decipher him like a coded message.

I also knew how to get my way when he was around. He would never admit it but I had him wrapped around my fingers. He said I was, and I quote, "A bloody manipulating devil child with a face that rivaled angels in sweetness." I of course never took offense because I knew that was his way of saying I was too damn innocent and cute to say no too.

But of course anyone who knows him, or of him, would say I am crazy. That I need to get my head checkered or to start wearing and consuming a heavy dose of vervain. But that's because they don't know him like I do, and that they don't know our story, my story, because without Niklaus I wouldn't have a story, because without Niklaus Mikealson I would be dead or worse alone.

****Lake Michigan 1996****

The cabin by the lake was secluded from the others and was designed for the owner and his family to have as much privacy as he desired, and did he need it. The man that resided there was once a kind and respectable man, everyone had loved him and his wife, but after her death months early he became distant and a mean drunk, unable to function without a bottle in his hand. He hated the world and everything in it, and simply couldn't wait for the moon to come out so that he could rip out some throats without being caught. There was a creak behind him and he stiffened before glaring over his shoulder. A soft "daddy" came from behind the door frame and he felt resentment seep into his bones. Of course he had one thing holding him back. "What do you want?" He growled angrily taking a swig of his rum.

A little girl stood in the doorway her eyes a innocent and bright emerald green color and blonde hair that was pulled into two little pigtails. "I-" She paused for a second and swallowed sensing that he was very angry tonight. "I was hoping you could get me some water pwease?" She asked softly looking down at her feet. The man grew more and more irritated as he stared at the child that shared his wifes face and hair. The only thing that was his was the color of her eyes and it sparked a raging fury everytime he looked at them.

"What have I told you about bothering me?" He asked turning to her as the moon rose higher and shone behind him. It would be so easy to just be rid of her tonight. Send her out into the woods, releasing all his tension and anger. "You know I want nothing to do with you." He said feeling his temper rising. "If I didn't have you, she would still be here with me!" He spat throwing his bottle at the wall allowing it to shatter. His daughter winced and whimpered in fear as she stepped back. She should have stayed in her room or climbed on the counter to get a glass for herself.

"D-daddy?" She cried gently looking at his bloodshot and angry eyes as he stormed over to her and grabbed her arm with an iron grip. He then began to drag her outside having made up his mind. He would free himself of the little bitch and would have the pleasure of her blood on his hands. "W-where are we going?" She asked as the wind picked up and gave her the chills.

"I am finally getting rid of all my problems," The man stated pushing the little girl to the ground. Her cries of pain gave him a sick sense of satisfaction when he heard it. She looked up at him with fearful tear filled eyes. He knelt down in front of the child looking her in the eyes as felt the draw of the moon, "I will give you this one chance to get away alive, run." He hissed.

The child could feel the danger in the air even if she didn't understand it, she stumbled up onto her feet and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Her knees and hands were scratched up and bloody, but she could only feel the fear in her veins and hear the pounding of her heart in her ears as she ran. That is until she heard the pain filled screams of her father behind her, then the sound of a hungry and excited howl.

The little girl didn't know where she was going but she knew something was chasing her and she cried wondering what her daddy had meant about getting rid of his problems. He hadn't been the same since her mommy went away. He was mean and didn't hold her and tell her stories anymore. There was a panting behind her and a growl before suddenly a creature that resembled a dog stood in front of her. She stopped and fell on her butt dirtying her little white night gown as she scooted away. Tears poured from her eyes as she stared at the glowing yellow eyes of the animal. Some part of her knew this creature, but the other part only knew she was in danger. "No, no, no," She whimpered as it approached her with gleaming fangs.

The beast saw it's prey and was ready. Ready to free itself of everything that bound his human life. Destroying this child would make everything better. As he crouched down and pounced at her he was suddenly thrown away and slammed into a tree. The beast could feel one of it's ribs crunch as he stood up and looked around for what had attacked him. Then he smelled the foul stench that could only mean one thing. Vampire. He growled annoyed that his kill was taken from him, but also that this stupid creature thought to challenge him at his strongest.

A man with short blonde hair and blue eyes stood between the wolf and the little girl, a smirk playing across his lips as he stared at the creature amused. Yet when he glanced behind him and stared at the little girl bruised and bloodied up he felt an ancient rage awaken in him. She seemed too innocent and small to be victim to the abuse he had witnessed over the past week. "It would seem that you are a truly disgusting animal mate." He said in a cocky british accent. The wolf only growled and prepared to attack him again. The man could only feel a sense of pleasure at the thought of the creature attacking him. He crouched in front of the child who was wide-eyed behind him. "You are just lucky I don't want you dead yet." He said as the beast lunged at him and he threw him aside like a rag doll.

The little girl was in shock for a lack of better words and as the blonde man threw the animal aside she couldn't help but feel hopeful. Especially when the beast ran off no longer believing it could make the kill he desired, and that was when her rescuer turned to her and looked at the child in amusement. "Well dolly, why don't we get you home." He said amused by the idea holding out his hand to her. She didn't even hesitate before placing her small one in his big and rough hands. The stranger felt a sense of shock course through him and a need to keep the little thing safe. He then scooped her up into his arms and rushing off to the lake house. "Now sweetheart, can I come in?" He asked charmingly.

She nodded allowing her little pigtails to shake, "Y-yes, come in." She said quietly as he carried her inside. He knew the wolf wouldn't be back till morning, and he placed her on the counter. "Thank you." The child said softly looking at her scratched up knees.

The man smiled at her with a genuine kindness. "You're welcome love, I'm Niklaus." He said holding out his hand to her. "What's your name?"

She smiled gently at him. "Moira." The little girl said shaking his hand.

"Well Moira," Niklaus said charmingly, "How about I stay with you till your dad comes back."

At the mention of her father Moira became very quiet and worried. "He wont be happy."

"Don't worry love I have a way with people." He promised, "But let's get you all cleaned up little one, you are a bloody mess." He said chuckling to himself. He didn't know what it was about this little girl, but he was going to find out. This sense of possessiveness was almost overwhelming him, but it didn't matter Niklaus had her in his grasps, now he only needed to deal with daddy dearest.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus made sure that the child was cleaned up and fed before he tucked her into her bed upstairs. He looked at the little child curiosity filling him, he had every intention to let the man rip the child apart so he didn't have to deal with her after he "roughed up" her father, but after observing the abuse he put the child through made him think of his own childhood. The girl couldn't be any older than four and even if he was a heartless murderer there was alway an unspoken rule about children. Especially ones so young.

Klaus made himself at home as he waited for the sun to rise and the idiotic wolf to come back. He hoped that the stupid man could give him the answers he wanted, after all a reliable witch lead him to this man telling Klaus he knew where the moonstone was located. Klaus flitted around the house looking for anything he could use against the man. However all he discovered were broken pictures with a woman torn out of them. A couple of the little girl, Moira, that were surprisingly untouched seeing that her own father was eager to rip out her through the night before.

He paused for a moment as he opened a closet that had boxes labeled "Claire" on them. Knowing no bounds to other people's privacy he opened them and his eyes widened in both surprise and eagerness. "Well isn't this a fancy turn of events." He grinned pleased. That was when he heard groaning and the man he'd been waiting for to stumble into the house loudly. Klaus smirked and waltzed into the front hall. "Well, well," He said smirking, "If I were you I would be a bit more quiet. Wouldn't want to wake up little Moira now would we." He said his grin widening as he saw the man stiffen, "I got to say she looks a lot like mommy dearest." He said holding up a family picture he had found in the closet.

The man growled and lunged at him only to fall on his face as Klaus moved to the side. "You jackass! You don't belong here! Get out of my house!" He said temper rising. Not only did he apparently fail at killing the child but now this man was throwing an image of his wife in his face.

"Now that is just poor hospitality mate. I mean I understood the mindless wolf thing last night, but this simply won't do." Klaus said kicking the man while he's down. "Now dog perhaps you can answer a few questions for me." He said grabbing him and slamming him against the wall.

The man groaned in pain but looked at the stranger with defiance, it didn't even strike him odd that he knew about him being a werewolf. "Who are you and what the fuck do you want." he growled in anger.

"Now that is no way to talk to someone of my status," Klaus chuckled, "But if you must know my name is Klaus."

The man froze as a sense of recognition crossed his face. The people from his pack had spoken about vampires, but there were rumors about one that was particularly dangerous, one that hunted his kind by the name of Klaus. "What do you want from me?" He said feeling a small sense of fear.

"Well you see I am looking for a magical talisman that it is rumored your family has, a stone about so big that is whitish and clear, a moonstone to be exact." He said examining the wold carefully, looking for any sign that he was going to try and lie to him.

The man looked away in thought, "I don't know anything about some fucking moonstone." He said spitting at Klaus.

Klaus wiped the spit from his face features darkening, "Wrong move." He said eyes turning red and black spidery veins coming down from them as he tore into the wolf's neck.

The man screamed out in pain and tried to push him away but Klaus covered his mouth with his hand. "Don't make so much noise you'll wake your daughter, or did you forget you have one?" Klaus taunted dragging him toward the basement he discovered earlier.

Once Klaus removed his hand from his mouth the man let out a snarl. "That little bitch should be dead! She is no daughter of mine." He said simply and angrily.

Klaus's face grew stern, "Now why would you say something like that? Last I checked when a man and a woman get together and it produces a child it's half the man's fault." He said tossing him to the ground.

"Why does it matter to you?" He said glaring at him.

"Well you see I may be a bloodsucking monster of everyones nightmares, but beating and killing children is a very low standard." He said hearing little feet moving around upstairs and a little voice saying "Nikwaus?" Klaus rolled his eyes, "See what your screaming did you woke her up, now if you don't keep you mouth shut I swear your death will be long and painful." He said heading upstairs finding the child in the kitchen. "What is it Moira?" He asked kneeling down to her level.

She turned around surprised and a look of relief crossed her little features confusing the vampire. No one had ever looked at him like that before. "I thought you left me alone." Moira replied in a tiny voice shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at her actions. "Now how could anyone leave someone like you?" He asked charmingly.

Moira smiled sadly, "Mommy left me, daddy said it was my fault." A frown quickly over taking her features.

Klaus gave her a half sympathetic half annoyed look wanting nothing more than to get back to the wolf. "Well I am here so what can I get you?"

"Some cereal pwease?" She asked cutely.

"Alright food it is, and how about you watch tv, I am a bit busy today." He said getting the food for the tiny human and then plopping her on the couch and turning on the TV for her.

"Daddy doesn't let me watch tv," She said nervously.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about him, I will make sure he never bothers you again." He swore. "You let me take care of it." He said simply ruffling her hair and heading back downstairs once the child was distracted. Klaus couldn't help but be reminded of Rebekah when he looked at her. The blonde hair, innocent features and light eyes. His little sister was one of the only people he could count on but she was safely tucked away for now.

Once he returned to Moira's father he couldn't help but feel a deeper rage ignite within him. "Now you will start answering my questions, starting with why you were so willing to rip out your own daughters throat." He said breaking his wrist.

The man cried out in pain and glared at him. "I wanted her dead, simple as that, she is an abomination and I want nothing more than to be free of her." He said firmly.

Klaus's features hardened as those words fell from the man's mouth. "You have no idea how wrong that answer was." He twisting his arm and dislocating it. "Now let us try again, why do you hate her?"

The wolf cried out again pain clouding his mind. "Because she is supposed to be dead! If it wasn't for her my Claire would still be alive!" He cried out.

"And why is that huh? Why would you blame a child for your wife's death?" He asked growing impatient.

"Because of the spell," He said simply. "Moira should be dead, but because of Claire's spell she isn't, happy?"

Klaus couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. "So you are telling me the little girl upstairs is the child of a werewolf and a witch? How ironic." He said snapping the mans neck. "Perhaps this wasn't a complete waste of my time." Klaus replied cracking his neck and heading upstairs. Now what to do with the child?


	3. Chapter 3

****Lake Michigan 1996****

Klaus came upstairs and looked at the little girl who was captivated by the television. He went over to her and plopped on the couch thinking about his options. He could A) leave her here to either starve to death or be found by the authorities or a friendly neighbor, B) leave her at a police station, or C) and he couldn't even believe he considered it, he could take her with him.

Moira looked up at him with a heart warming smile on face. "Niky, are you going to stay with me forever?" She asked feeling safe in his presence. The little girl hadn't felt that way in the longest time.

Klaus couldn't help but smile at how innocent and genuine his reactions were to him. He thought it all over and made his decision, "Well of course love, see I was thinking you could come and live with me."

Moira looked at him with wide eyes, "Really!?" She asked happily and sat on her knees and faced him before her smile turned into a frown, "but daddy... He wont let me." Moira replied feeling lost.

Klaus chuckled, "Well love your father actually said you could live with me, he can't take care of you, so you are free to go." Moira squealed happily and pounced onto him with a big hug. Klaus froze in shock at first before he hesitantly hugged her back. "Don't worry no one is going to hurt you again." He said scooping her up and taking note that he needed to have his witches gather her and her mother's things. With that thought Niklaus Mikealson made the most impulsive decision of his life, he would take the little girl and raise her.

****Chicago 1996****

Klaus had no idea how hard it would be to take care of a human child. It was just as annoying as looking after a puppy, no that would be easier, puppies don't talk, and Moira couldn't help but chat his bloody ear off. The child had been silent until she realized she wouldn't be seeing her father again, and that Klaus wasn't going to harm her like he had. It was like a switch flipped and she was bubbly and giggly, and wouldn't shut up.

It took all his self control not to throw her out a window a couple times, his decision to keep her however was reinforced when he went through the child's mother's things and found her grimoires. There was no way in hell he would let that child out of his care with that information.

Moira pouted as she looked at Niklaus expectantly. She had been with him for a few months now and he seemed to continually forget her basic needs. "Niky?" She whined tugging on his shirt. The man groaned and looked at her expectantly, "Niky I'm hungwy when dinner?" She asked.

Klaus groaned forgetting that little detail. Why did humans have to eat so much? He asked himself. "Fine fine, we will go get something then." He said simply getting up. Moira seemed satisfied with this thought and followed him out to the car and to a small italian restaurant. It had to be one of the days his nanny was off duty. Not that he couldn't cook it was just an inconvenience.

This child became more of a burden every moment. He had to take her to the bathroom, had to get her food, had to make sure she washed properly, had to make sure she didn't draw one his expensive wall paper. Who chose to have these little monsters!? Klaus paused as he noticed a vampire outside eyeing him nervously and gesturing for him. It was an underling that was supposed to get him news on the moonstone. He glanced to Moira, "I will be right back stay here." He told the child before getting up and heading outside. "So do you have news for me?" He asked the vampire.

The man nodded nervously and shifted looking about, "We got word that a coven to the south has the magic needed to locate the stone you are looking for." He said seeming to be waiting for something.

Klaus eyed him and moved closer, "Are you up to something mate?" He asked not convinced for a moment that this baby vamp was telling him everything truthfully.

The vampire nodded anxiously before something seemed to catch his eye within the restaurant that made him relax. Klaus frowned noticing the action and quickly grabbed the vampire and stared him in the eyes. "Stay here and if you move before I get back kill yourself." He said firmly heading into the restaurant a chill running down his spine. Klaus looked to his table and cursed when he didn't see Moira. Klaus grabbed a waiter and stared at him intently. "Where is the little girl that was sitting at that table?" He asked firmly.

The man zoned out for a moment, before answering "A woman went and brought the girl out toward the back." He said before blinking and looking at the empty spot in front of him.

Klaus returned to the vampire and dragged him away into an ally and slammed him against the wall. "What do you know and don't you dare lie to me."

The vampire shook in fear, "I- I don't know anything." He said shivering in fear that was paralyzing.

"Now mate I do not believe that." Klaus told him, "Who took the child?" He asked firmly.

"I- I don't know, she said that she was going to grab something useful and everything would be okay." The vampire said closing his eyes.

Klaus tutted at him, "Now that was a big mistake." He said before shoving his hand in the vampire's chest and ripping out his heart. Klaus dropped the organ to the ground and made a quick call, "Alistair, find Moira she's been taken." He said heading back into the restaurant and catching the scent of whoever it was that took the child.

He followed the scent until he came to a not so nice part of town, and then his phone rang, "Tell me something good or you are dead." He said firmly. Klaus looked around and followed the instructions till he came to an abandoned building. He listened carefully and could here a small human heartbeat one he knew all too well, he honed his hearing when he heard whimpering.

"Be quiet you sniveling brat! If you weren't worth so much I would have killed you by now." Came a woman's voice causing the blood to boil in Klaus's veins. No one threatened his human, but him.

He made his way into the building and clapped in a patronizing manner. "Well what do we have here, a vampire whom I don't care about holding a child hostage."

The vampire went to Moira and wrapped her hand around her throat, "One wrong step and I snap her neck." She threatened.

Klaus yawned and looked at her boredly, "Don't be foolish no matter what you do, you will end up dead."

"But so will your little pet here." She said tightening her grip.

Moira gasped and whimpered in fear and pain. "N-nicky?" She asked heartbeat speeding up.

That seemed to set off something in Klaus he had not felt in centuries. An unfamiliar sense of panic gripped his heart but he remained passive on the outside. "Moira, shut your eyes." He said gently. The little girl looked at him with wide eyes before shutting them like he told her. The female vampire was confused for a moment witch gave Klaus the chance to get behind her and snap her neck. Moira winced at the awful sound and kept her eyes closed until large and firm hands took hers. "Moira, look at me." Klaus's voice told the little girl who opened them hesitantly.

"N-nicky?" She asked frightened eyes welling with tears.

Klaus couldn't help himself as he cupped her cheek and brushed the silent tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm here love," He told her, "You're safe, you will always be safe, we're a family love." Those words were only meant to comfort a frightened child, never would he imagine them to be truth.

******Author's Note******

**Well looky here! First authors note at the moment and this is exciting! So far I think this story is going really good, but I would love to here from everyone else! Let me know your thoughts on Klaus and Moira as characters and the events that happen from chapter to chapter. I want to know what y'all think if the story. I got to say I am a bit inspired, also there will be time skips and eventually we will get to Mystic falls, but all this background is important. If you have any questions that may pop up from unresolved events in the story let me know, and if those answers wont be in upcoming chapters I will answer them. Thank you and please comment and follow and all that jazz, even PM me if you have questions that you don't want the world to see and you will stay anonymous.**

**~wolfprincess1995**


	4. Chapter 4

****Orlando 1997****

After the incident with the vampire taking Moira out from right under his nose, he was far more careful about where he took her out and whom he left her with, trust was something he hadn't known since before he was turned, and after some trial and error he found Moira was on board with that idea. He had nanny after nanny tell him what a terror she was when he wasn't around and was unable to understand what they were talking about. The child these women described to Klaus was mouthy, short tempered, disobedient, and trouble. Yet when he arrived home all he found was the rather talkative, sweet, clingy, and rather obedient child he had left in their care. After the sixth nanny he had to confront Moira about her behavior.

"Moira, I do not understand what is going on, these women that are to care for you while I am out seem to be under the impression you are the devil incarnate." He said staring down the child that sat at the kitchen counter looking near angelic as she drew with some crayons. Klaus couldn't help but be amused by his own statement however. He was the devil after all, and she couldn't be but the farthest from such a title.

Moira looked up at him cutely, and with big innocent eyes, "What do you mean Niky?" She didn't understand his big words, but she did understand what he said was not a compliment.

"I am told that you are a bad girl when I go out." Klaus replied trying again. "They tell me you are rude, and yell at them and don't do as they say."

Moira bit her little pink lip as she looked at the man that consumed her life. Now she understood, those mean women tattled on her. "Do you think I am a bad girl Niky?" She always did her best to be good for him. She didn't trust those women and wasn't going to do anything they asked.

Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep his temper in, this is why he didn't believe those women's accusations, but after the fifth nanny reported similar behavior, and after the sixth refused to return he had to wonder. "You are never bad when I am around love but when I leave it seems your carers share a different opinion." He said taking the seat beside her at the counter and staring into her eyes. He knew he couldn't compel the truth out of the girl. Ever since the incident he made sure she consumed vervain so she wouldn't run off with another stranger. "Now tell me the truth Moira, why do they not like you?"

Moira couldn't lie to Niklaus, she wouldn't lie to him. The little girl put down her crayons and fiddled with the hem of her dress which suddenly became very interesting to her. "Because they are mean and I don't like trust them." She said in a small voice.

Klaus furrowed his brow as he tried to understand, "And why do you think this?" Humans were normally very complicated, but the fact the child didn't trust those he left in charge of her did make some sense to him.

"Because they are strangers and you said not to trust strangers, only you." She said looking at him with those innocent emerald colored eyes. "They only talk about you too, and don't want anything to do with me. I tried to be good like you said but then they would yell at me, or say they would spank me... like my daddy use too..." She said as the small memories she had of her father reappeared.

Klaus felt a small pull in his chest as he understood what the little girl said. She was afraid of those that weren't him, and no matter how odd and impossible the idea of a human, let alone a child not being afraid of him was, her lack of trust in others was warranted. It also angered him that those women said they would dare lay a hand on this little girl, he knew how deep the abuse ran through her veins and he was the only one she seemed to think wouldn't harm her. "I wouldn't leave you with someone that would hurt you love. I can't be here all the time I have important work." He tried reasoning.

Moira shook her little blonde head tearing up, "I don't like when you leave, what if you don't come back?" She was frightened the most of the idea that Niklaus would disappear like her mother had.

"I will come back Moira," He told her. "How can I leave you alone for too long, you might actually cause some trouble, I hear you are quite the spit fire when I am not here."

Moira giggled and smiled at him. "Maybe." She said sweetly causing Klaus to let out a very small smile that he only showed around her.

"You may be the devil yet." He said ruffling her hair and heading to his room. Klaus would need to be more selective of the next caregiver.

A few months passed and it was late May and Moira was giggling and running around Klaus's apartment acting like someone fed the little thing a jumbo pixie stick. She was in her pink princess pajamas when she burst into Klaus's bedroom and hurled herself into his bed and began shaking his shoulder. "Niky wake up! Niky!" She whined as she received only an irritated growl from the slumbering original. If anyone else had tried something so stupid they would be headless and drained of their blood before they entered his room.

"What do you want you little monster?" He asked exhausted and covering his head with a pillow.

Moira pouted and tugged at the pillow making no progress with removing it. "Niky!" She pouted, "Up it's my birthday, you promised, you promised you would be mine today." She exclaimed excitedly. Niklaus often went away for hours, and even a day, at times and she never got to be selfish and have him all to herself.

Klaus pondered it deciding to tease the child, "Your birthday? Are you sure, I am positive that I said I was busy today with very importan grown-up things."

Moira narrowed her eyes at him and sat on his back, "Nikwaus, you made a pwomise." She said using her cute voice that she noticed often got her the results she wanted. The child was clever and easily knew what buttons to push when it came to the thousand year old vampire.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and quickly grabbed the child and attacked her sides, till he heard a plethora of giggles and squeals escape her lips, "Miss Moira Mikealson are you trying to guilt me?" He asked watching in satisfaction as the girl squirmed in attempts to escape him. He heard several broken 'no's' escape her lips only causing him to be more relentless with his tickling. If anyone saw him like this the man would surely die of shame. "I think you are lying love." Klaus taunted. He couldn't help but become attached to the minnie human after a year or so of having her around.

Once the little girl was out of breath and released from his hold she did her best to catch her breath, her little heart pounding in her chest. She looked up at him with a big smile her blonde curls a mess. "you're up!" Was all she managed causing Klaus to nearly laugh aloud at how ridiculous this was, he couldn't believe he let himself get to such a low level, and he knew it would only get worse today.

"Yes I'm up, and you're right I gave you my word didn't I?" Dear god now he was sounding like Elijah! If his big brother witnessed this he would surely think he had met a true death and this was some alternate reality.

Moira squealed happily and tackled him in a hug and kissed his cheek, it never ceased to surprise him. "I get dressed then we go! You said we go to Disney today! I'm a put on my Belle dress!" She said happily running out of the room.

Klaus groaned having forgotten that part as he fell back onto his bed. He had forgotten about that, Disney World seemed to be the only thing the child had wanted to go do for her birthday. Oh how the mighty had fallen in order to stay under the radar and pretend to be normal.

After a long and exhausting day at his own personal hell on earth Klaus carried the tuckered out five-year-old into their apartment while he wrestled with the bags of crap she insisted she needed. She wore her new princess mickey mouse ears and had forced him to buy and wear a matching set. He placed the child in her bed and covered her with her big duvet, and as he turned to walk out of the room he heard her stir. "I wuv you Niky." She said in a sleepy voice before passing out for the night. Klaus paused and felt a tug at his heart that occurred more frequently the longer Moira was in his care.

******Author's Note******

**Thank you to everyone who is following, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! I got to say I just about died writing the last half of this chapter. It was too damn cute and hard to resist. So I got a question about possible time skips and how I am doing the aging. I am thinking about doing a main event for each year Moira is with Klaus. You see there are just too many opportunities with Klaus raising a little girl and how he reacts to everything, such as birthdays and being forced to go to Disney World. So keep the reviews coming it warms my heart and makes me want to write even more when I feel the love!**

**~wolfprincess1995**


	5. Chapter 5

****Phoenix 1997****

Klaus made the decision at the beginning of August that he needed to give Moira a better distraction, he still couldn't keep a nanny around longer than a week, before either Moira decided she hated her, or the woman became too friendly and he drained her. It was becoming a problem when he had to maintain his image and watch after a child. So in his ultimate wisdom, Klaus decided it would be best to enroll her in school.

At first Moira also thought it was a brilliant idea, she heard about school, and the shows she watched made it sound like so much fun. She made Klaus buy her a princess backpack, and matching pencil case and lunchbox for the occasion and everything. What neither of them were expecting was what that first day dropping her off at kindergarten would be like.

Klaus pulled to the school in his mustang and held Moira's small hand as they walked to her classroom. As he passed Klaus couldn't help but notice all the strange yet familiar looks he was receiving from the females. They obviously found him extremely attractive, yet there was a sense of them looking at him as if he was... cute? That was the oddest part for sure. He shook his head not allowing himself to ponder it as he entered a classroom filled with screaming children, and chatting parents, mostly women, actually as he looked around Klaus noticed he was one of three men in the room, and that made him feel slightly uneasy.

Once they were in the classroom both Moira and Klaus suddenly were unsure what they were to do, or how they were to act. He was under the impression that he was to simply drop the child off and be on with his day, but so many of Moira's classmates' parents seemed to linger and he wanted to keep up pretenses as much as possible.

The woman whom he assumed was to be Moira's teacher approached them both with a big smile. "Hello, I am Ms. Greene." She said holding out her hand to Klaus.

The vampire put on his most charming smile and held his hand out to her as well, "Pleasure, I'm Nik Mikealson, and this is my daughter Moira." He had set this cover up ever since he took her, luckily the girl had blonde hair and for the time being could pass as his child.

"Well Mrs. Mikealson is a lucky woman having such a handsome husband and beautiful daughter." The human woman flirted with him.

Klaus felt disgusted, and already had the urge to drain this woman, "Well unfortunately there isn't a Mrs. Mikealson, Moira's mother died about a year ago." He said pretending to look sad, the best lie was of course the truth.

Ms. Greene did her best to look upset, but she was a 25-year-old kindergarten teacher who was very single. "I am so sorry to hear that." Single hot dad's seemed to be the stereotype that a woman like her went after.

Moira clutched Klaus's pant leg as she stared up at the woman finding herself not liking her at all. This always happened when they went out, all women seemed to like her Niky and Moira was not one for sharing. Something that she was picking up more and more from Klaus. The man snickered feeling the child's jealousy and patted her head. "Yes, well it's just me and this little one," He said charmingly, "Look I am not sure how this all works, but I need to get to work."

Ms. Greene nodded and reached her hand out to Moira, "Come on dear let's introduce you to everyone while daddy goes off to work."

Moira shied away and shook her head looking up at Klaus. "I changed my mind, I wanna go home." She said quickly. Klaus shook his head and ripped her off of him, "Nope not this time love. I have work and you need to learn whatever it is they teach you little things." Moira's lip quivered as she looked up at him wanting nothing more than to cry, and she was about to. "No don't you start, if you do I will make sure you regret it." He threatened.

Moira pouted and crossed her arms knowing he was serious about this which was very annoying. He rarely acted like this to her and she didn't like it. "See honey everything will be fine." Ms. Greene told her taking her hand. Moira kept her eyes on Klaus and made sure to start up the silent tears for him.

Klaus rolled his eyes and did his best not to let it affect him as he walked away. He needed to keep up with his search for the moonstone, and the doppelganger. He always regretted killing Katerina's family in a blind rage having thought he had lost his chance forever, he should have at left at least one of her sisters alive, but luckily for him he had found records of Katerina giving birth in one of her family's journals some centuries ago, and it renewed his hope.

Once Moira was out of sight she was also out of mind, Klaus forgot about the child and followed the leads his witches sent him and made sure to toy with the victims he came across. Klaus felt like it had been forever since he properly drained a bar of humans due to a false lead. He couldn't help but revel in the feeling of ripping through the humans and draining them dry. It never occurred to him that in the past year he had been laying extremely low, too busy making sure that no one could use his baby witch against him. He had made sure every protection and cloaking spell was put on the child to stop others of finding out about or exploiting her existence. Last thing he needed or wanted was to lose his untrained weapon.

Klaus sighed as he drank from a bottle of bourbon in the bar he had just slaughtered, relishing in the lingering smell of fear and blood, placing him in his own sensual high. He missed moments like this, where he could simply do as he wished without worrying about the damage he could cause to someone else. He hadn't realized how his life had been completely derailed when he took in that little girl. His peace was short lived however when his phone went off, causing himself to sneer in displeasure. Klaus was confused by the number that was calling and answered it hesitaintly. "Hello?"

"Mr. Mikealson? Hi this is Ms. Greene, I was wondering if you were okay, you see school's been out for about an hour, and Moira said she wasn't expecting anyone else to pick her up." Came the women's irritatingly cheerful voice.

Klaus frowned and looked at his watch, had it really been six hours already? That wouldn't do it was just simply not long enough, "I beg your forgiveness miss, I am a bit caught in traffic on the otherside of town and didn't have the school's number to inform you otherwise, rest assured I am on my way." He said in a smooth and falsely apologetic voice.

He heard a giggle on the other end, "It's no problem Mr. Mikealson, we'll be in my classroom when you get here."

"Thank you, and tell Moira not to worry, I'll be there." Klaus replied hanging up. Damnit, maybe tomorrow he would set an alarm, or get one of his servants to pick her up. All he knew was this was going to get real old, real fast.

When Klaus arrived at the school he found Ms. Greene trying to converse with Moira who seemed anxious and entirely uninterested in what her teacher had to say. She was drawing with the set of crayons he had bought her, and refused to let the teacher look at her picture. Klaus walked over to them putting on an apologetic and distressed face, "Sorry sweetheart I was busy at work." He said bending down and kissing the top of Moira's head for affect.

Ms. Greene smiled and stood up, "No worries, she's just been coloring non-stop while we waited. I just hope this doesn't become a habit." She said attempting to tease him.

Klaus forced a smile onto his face and took Moira's hand once she cleaned everything up. "I will do my best to avoid this situation again." He promised leading the child out. Klaus looked down at the little girl confused by her silence. He couldn't understand it, "What's wrong with you love?" He asked frustrated.

Moira looked up at him uneasily, "You forgot me." She said quietly looking at her drawings with a puzzled expression.

"I did not." He denied not wanting to get into that argument.

"You did..." She said pausing and handing him her pictures, "I knew you would get me though, you did promise... and I drew these for you." She said looking out the window. Klaus frowned and took the pictures examining them, and was stunned at what he saw. He was very familiar with her style after the months they had been together and quickly identified a recurring figure in the pictures as himself, but what shocked him was the rest. He recognized the bar she had placed him in, and surrounding him was a vibrant red color, and he was in some creating the red, and others seeming to relax in it.

He gazed at the child warily. "What is this?"

Moira looked at him with big innocent, yet still trustful eyes, "Ms. Greene asked where you were, and I told her working, but we started coloring and I kept seeing you there, so I drew it for you." She said shrugging, a small frown crossing her lips, "Will you always forget to pick me up?" She asked worriedly.

Klaus sighed and placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "Not always, you know I get busy." He replied taking them home and contemplating the pictures.

******Author's Note******  
><strong>There is the murderous Hybrid we know and love, not only does he fight vampires and werewolves, but flirtatious teachers as well! As always review review review! I want you to keep me honest to who Klaus is, and don't let me stray to far with my fluff, but I am sure we can all see him as the big teddy bear type when it comes to some special ladies. ;) Let me know what you like and dislike, I will try to update as much as I can while the creative juices are flowing, but following and reviewing are huge motivators so do both!<strong>

**~wolfprincess1995**


	6. Chapter 6

****Phoenix 1997****

Klaus was pleased with the set up he and Moira had in this city. She went to school during the week for six hours and he was able to find someone she didn't entirely dislike to pick her up and watch her until he arrived home. The little girl had made friends and saw that some of them were in a similar situation when both of their parents were working. He was surprised with the overall change in the little girl, she wasn't clinging to him and seemed to make friends easily, yet sometimes he was surprised for a different reason.

Like the first day of school, Moira would come home every now and then with a set of pictures for him. Often he was the center of them, and it was a scene that should his lowest point in the day, sometimes the pictures didn't reflect anything till days later. Klaus was both excited and worried about this development, the child seemed to possess the gift of foresight, but that could easily turn against him if she saw something far more dangerous, and understood what it meant.

Another thing that had changed was that Klaus allowed Moira's teacher to continue her advances. She quickly became a tasty treat he had on the sides when he wasn't bathing the world in blood. Of course he made sure that Moira was never around, or awake for his indiscretions. Their life was simple enough other than that.

Moira was sitting on Klaus's bed playing with a doll as she thought over how to ask him what had been on her mind all day. She had seen him kissing her teacher and didn't like it, not one bit. The little girl liked when it was just her and Niky and no one else. She liked Ms. Greene, until she saw the way she interacted with Klaus. It was odd. She even started drawing pictures of her surround by red, and oddly she liked those best. It made her a little guilty, but she knew after drawing those pictures that she wouldn't have to share Niky with the woman anymore.

Klaus came out of the bathroom dressed for the night. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her curiously before plopping down beside her. "Now I know that look, what's on your mind love?" He asked relaxing against the headboard.

Moira nibbled at her lip thoughtfully before looking up at Klaus. "Do you like Ms. Greene?" She asked hugging her doll to her.

Klaus eyed her unsure of what to say, but he found the little child had an annoying knack of knowing when he was lying. "I like her well enough." He offered.

"But do you like, like her." She asked crawling onto his lap.

Klaus rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm lazily around her. "Do I like, like anyone?" He asked in return.

Moira giggled, "I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

Klaus smiled fondly at her, "No I don't like, like Ms. Greene, why do you ask?"

Moira relaxed and rested her head against his chest sighing. She didn't hear the thumping of a heart, but it didn't bother her. Klaus was warm and she always felt safe and whole in his arms. She trusted him more than she had trusted anyone ever. "Good," She told him, "I don't like when you are with ladies all the time."

"You don't do you?" He chuckled at her obvious jealousy.

"No, you are mine," She said looking up at him with a firm look in her eyes. "Ladies don't stay around long anyways. They always leave, and its good cause I don't like sharing you."

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at that, "You can be very funny you know? I don't belong to you." He told her, "and I here possessiveness like yours is not a good trait."

Moira pouted at him, "You are mine, and I am yours." She repeated, "We're family." The little girl insisted wrapping her small arms around him. Moira felt like they weren't as close with her being at school all the time and it upset her. "Niky?" She said softly, as Klaus began to run his fingers through her hair, as he thought about what the small child had said to him.

"What is it Moira?" He asked closing his eyes and taking in her smell, she was like vanilla and lavender, and what he guessed was the smell women always said was related to babies and small children. He found it endearing.

"Will we be together forever?" She asked.

He stiffened under her touch slightly but recovered as he thought about it. "Well Moira forever is a very long time."

"But you love me don't you?" She asked looking up at him.

Klaus furrowed his brow and brushed some hair out of her little face. Normally that answer would have been so very easy for him. But for some reason this child made him question everything. "What do you think?"

Moira nibbled on her lip and placed her face in his neck and nuzzled him affectionately. "I think you do, and I know I love you." She said softly. "Do you love me too?"

Klaus sighed and pressed his cheek against her head fondly. "We will be together forever and always." He promised, being unable to say anything else to her. Moira felt her little heart be fast and happily, that was good enough for her.

****May 1998****

It was Moira's last day at school and Klaus couldn't be happier. It meant that they could finally move on from this damn city and be on with his search, at least till the next school year. He waited outside the school, as the small children poured out of the building, and a certain little blonde bolted out toward him.

She jumped into his arms happily, glad that after a year of watching her teacher swoon over her Niky they would be leaving and the woman would never set eyes on him again. Kalus chuckled and ruffled her hair, "You ready?" The little girl nodded excitedly, but felt annoyance creep through her when she heard a woman's voice calling out to Klaus.

Klaus sighed also very annoyed, perhaps he shouldn't have toyed with the woman all year. He put on a fake smile and settled moira on his hip. "Ms. Greene, it's good to see you." He said in a friendly manner.

She smiled at him shyly. "Well of course I wanted to know what you were up to this summer?"

Klaus did his best to keep in his irritation, "Well moving for starters."

Ms. Greene looked shocked and upset, while Moira couldn't help the little smile that crept onto her face. "You're moving?" She asked shocked. "I- I thought that Moira was staying in school here... that there was something between us."

Klaus looked at her with a fake sad smile. "No, but how about you join us for dinner?" He offered ready for one last night with her.

"Daddy!" Moira said looking up at him upset.

"I would love too!" She said happily.

"Our home at 8 then." Klaus said walking off.

Their last night in Phoenix was not the way Moira had wanted it to be. Ms. Greene was with them all night and she heard her and Niky giggling away all night after he put her to bed. What she didn't hear was Ms. Greene's pleads and screams as Klaus drained her and she lay in a pool of her own blood blocks away from his apartment. He kneeled down next to her body as she gasped for air. "Now Ms. Greene, I must say this last year, you have been the biggest pain in my side, and Moira hates you. So bye love." He said his face covered in her blood as he smiled and watched the life leave her, before he ran off to get Moira and leave the city behind.


	7. Chapter 7

The years passed with relative ease for Klaus and Moira, the two became thick as thieves and his plans for her to be simply a means to an end seemed to escape his mind as he began to teach and raise the child. She was bright and lively, and reminded him how simple life had been once. She like most children her age had an unhealthy obsession with Disney, especially Peter Pan because of Wendy and her kinda sharing a name. This had amused Klaus and he began calling her Wendy Bird for fun.

During their time together Moira had gotten Klaus to teach her about history, he always seemed to laugh and snicker at her textbooks, and after being fed up with his jeers she forced him into tell her the real story. Although Moira was still naive about his true nature, not really even noticing how he never seemed to age. How to ride a horse, and even at one point how to swordplay and shoot a bow and arrow when she went through her knights and shining armour phase. He remembered the times he and his brothers and sister had learned these things together, and allowed himself to slip into those happier memories of childhood that had been carefree and fun.

Even though Klaus was caring and understanding with Moira, and had learned to control his temper and exercise some patience, it did not mean outside of the child he had the same ability. He was able to leave her on her own after she was taught how to cook without burning the house down, and making sure their homes were spelled and she promised not to leave the house. He only left her in the hands of a carer when he went out for a day or two.

Moira still had an extreme dislike for any woman Klaus gave a second glance to, but she no longer worried he would choose them over her. There had been a few times when she had put her own happiness aside when he brought a woman around and was civil to her, only to be treated poorly, and when Klaus found out that woman never appeared again. This usually followed one of Moira's drawings of the woman being left in some random location surrounded by red. As the years went and her skills in art improved with the guidance of Klaus, along with her understanding of the world and right and wrong, her drawings disturbed her a bit. She knew deep down that they were wrong, that the things that happened to these women were not okay, but then she pushed it aside telling herself they were just pictures.

Besides her gift of premonition Klaus did not see any other magical gifts manifesting in the girl, but he had decided some time ago it didn't truly matter. The ability to see the future was good enough. As long as she remained unaware that what she saw was true Moira would remain safe and ignorant to the supernatural world.

****New York 2002****

Klaus sighed in annoyance as he entered his penthouse, it had been another dead end and it was starting to grate on his nerves. What was he supposed to do when every damn lead was a waste of his time! Klaus growled and kicked the coffee table sending it flying into the wall and shattering into tiny pieces. He just wanted to break and kill things. He was about to take his anger out on the granite countertop when he heard footsteps heading toward him.

"Niky?" Came the voice of a young girl wearing a light blue dress and her blonde hair pulled back in a blue ribbon asked him. Klaus turned to the child gathering his composure and looking her over. She stared up at him with her bright green eyes filled with admiration and curiosity.

"Moira love! I thought you were at school." He said not realizing the child would be home already. As Klaus stared at the girl he couldn't help but think back to the night he decided to take her with him. It had been six years ago and he still was unsure if that was the smartest thing to do, but it had made life anything but boring from that day on.

Moira looked at the mess he made and narrowed her eyes, "Niky you made a bloody mess out of the kitchen." She said crossing her arms and shaking her head in disapproval.

Klaus rolled his eyes and sat down staring at the child. "Well aren't you in a bossy judgy mood today."

"Don't you start too." She whined sitting next to him. "I am not bossy." She said placing her chin in her hand.

"You are a little bossy," He teased, "But what do you mean by 'don't you start too'?"

Moira frowned annoyed looking at the broken counter. "Well... At school today this boy was being mean to my friend Lizzie." She explained, "and he's always mean to her, but he's always nice to me. So I was trying to get him to stop, and he said I was a nosy bossy buddy." She said glaring at nothing in particular.

Klaus frowned, "But that's not really what's bothering you is it Wendy Bird?"

Moira sighed and looked at him not sure how to go about this, "Not exactly, you see the weird thing is later the boy came up to me, and said that even if he likes me he wouldn't stop teasing Lizzie. Not unless I let him kiss me."

Klaus seemed shocked and taken aback by that, he wasn't exactly sure how to react, he did however feel his blood boil at the thought of some little asswipe trying to blackmail her. "Is that so? Who is this boy?"

Moira gave him a look obviously saying she wasn't gonna tell him that, "He didn't kiss me." She assured him.

Klaus relaxed slightly at that, "Well he can keep his lips then."

Moira giggled, "Yes I am sure he didn't have them right now." She said pleased with herself.

The man frowned and looked at her curiously. "And why is that?"

"You haven't had the time to check your messages yet have you?" She asked.

That sparked the original's interest as he grabbed his cellphone and went to his voicemail. "Hello Mr. Mikealson this is Principal Kenneth, I am calling in regards to your daughter Moira Angela Mikealson. Today during recess your daughter got into a fight with another student and he ended up in the nurses office with a bloody lip and black eye. Mr. Mikealson, we do not condone violence, and to make sure she understands how serious her actions are being taken, we will be sending her home early today, and since tomorrow is Friday she won't be allowed back till Tuesday. We hope that you take the proper actions at home Mr. Mikealson, and good day."

Klaus paused and contemplated what he had just heard before looking at Moira who seemed to be far more interested in placing granite pieces back together. "So... Did you really hit that boy today?"

Moira looked at him through her dark lashes letting her green eyes work their magic. "He wanted to kiss me, I said he could kiss my fist instead, and to leave Lizzie alone." She said simply.

Klaus couldn't help but feel some pride pool into his heart as a smile crept onto his face. "You do have a nice right hook Wendy Bird, and good job, don't let any man ever take advantage of you, never do you hear me?"

Moira smiled relieved as she nodded, "So this means I am not in trouble then?"

Klau laughed and shook his head, "No darling, you are not in trouble, but don't make it a habit, last thing we need is an angel like you getting a nasty reputation." He told her standing up. "Well seeing as you can't go to school for the next few days, how about we go on a little trip?"

Moira looked at him with bright eyes, "Truly Niky? You'll take me somewhere?"

The hybrid nodded, "Course, then we will teach you how to get out o a fight without getting into too much trouble." He insisted. Moira laughed and hopped up and hugged him happily.


	8. Chapter 8

****Houston 2004****

What Klaus didn't expect and no one could have prepared him for were the pre-teen puberty years. It was as if once Moira hit ten she became a new person, her emotions spiraling up and down, driving Klaus mad, she would burst into tears or become extremely angry over the smallest things. Yet the hormones weren't even the most frightening part.

Moira was 12 when probably one of the biggest and most awkward moments in their relationship came into their lives. The girl arrived home from school looking pale, eyes vacant and seriously disturbed. She went to the living room and plopped on the couch as she contemplated the disturbing things she had learned that day. Moira could have gone all her young life without knowing what she had learned. School suddenly became her worst enemy. She knew there was only one thing to do, and that was wait for Niky to come back and explain things to her.

Moira stayed in the same spot until Klaus returned home, he sighed tiredly before he noticed that Moira's things were just tossed around. "Moira? What did I say about leaving your things out like this?" He asked looking down at her. He suddenly became concerned when he noticed the look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay." She said shaking her head before sitting up and turning to him. "Niky I have to ask you a question and you have to answer me truthfully." The girl said seriously.

Klaus frowned not sure if he liked where this could go. "Well alright." He said curiosity getting the best of him. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and took a sip.

Moira followed after him unable to contain her question any longer. "Niky have you ever had sex?"

Klaus was caught off guard and began to choke on his drink, feeling like it had been spiked with vervain, "W-what!?" He asked shocked. "Why would you ask me that? How do you even know about sex!?" He said turning to her wide-eyed and unprepared for this.

Moira looked at him with those big green eyes he easily became a victim to, "They told us about it in school today. All about how a girls body grows, and a boys..." She said shivering in disgust as she thought about that one, "And how sex is how babies are made! Niky I have never been so frightened before!" She said looking at a loss, "Tell me you don't do that sort of thing please!"

Klaus looked at her not even sure what to do, or say. He rubbed the back of his neck before sitting down, and gesturing to the chair beside him. He didn't think he would need to have this talk until... her 60's? If he was lucky, never, but life was cruel. "Sit down darling." He said watching her look at him warily. It was amusing considering of all the things that frightened her, it wasn't his true nature, not that she knew about that, but something as fundamentally simple as sex. Klaus took a deep breath, "Well let's get something straight, no matter what is said you have to promise me something, you can't even consider sex till you are 100."

Moira gave him a funny look, "Niky no one lives that long." She said simply. "Besides like I said it sounded horrible. You can get STDs and die! So don't have sex Niky I don't want you to die." She said seriously.

"For starters love, sex does not always lead to STDs," He replied clearing that up, "Like it doesn't always lead to pregnancy, it can however be an unfortunate side effect."

"Oh god! You've done it haven't you!?" She asked horrified.

Klaus for the first time in hundreds of years allowed himself to blush, "I am not talking about my intimate relationships with woman with you."

Moira shook her head distraught, "But that means you have but your penis into a girls vagina! How could you cause someone such horrible pain Niky!?" Klaus hid his face in his hands embarrassed, "I mean truly, why would anyone do that! They showed us pictures of what boys parts and girls parts look like, and the boys things are huge and they stick it into such a small hole, it shouldn't even fit!" She continued in despair.

Klaus looked at her wide eyed, "They showed you pictures!?"

The girl nodded glad he was finally on the same page, "And then they were telling us that when a boy goes through puberty their penis can get, I don't know stiff all the time, but that is nothing compared to girls! Apparently we bleed out! Every month! And they said it comes with cramps that hurt! I don't want to be in pain every month!"

"Alright love I think thats enough," Klaus said uncomfortable and upset with this whole thing.

Moira gave him a firm look, "No you haven't answered any questions, or even tried to fix this, Niky this is not okay!"

Klaus groaned, "Look sweetheart, everything you were told at school is true, it's part of life and growing up." He explained, "When turning into a man or woman your body goes through those changes, but you only need to worry about... the period part." The vampire explained, he wondered how his mother gave Rebekah this talk. "Just don't worry about boys and sex till you reach my age okay? We can revisit this conversation then." Thankfully that wouldn't be for centuries.

****A Couple Months Later****

After their unsuccessful puberty talk, Moira and Klaus did their best to avoid the topic as if by merely mentioning it the black plague would be unleashed unto the world once more. Neither of them wanted anything to do with it, and were happy to go about their lives like the subject didn't exist. Klaus did however go to the school the following day outraged by the way the material was presented, and demanded to know why they were corrupting the minds of children so young. He then made sure they changed the curriculum into a friendly and less graphic and scarring one.

Moira woke up one morning feeling completely out of sorts. Klaus had gone off to do whatever it is he does during the day, leaving her to her morning routine, which involved getting ready for school and catching the bus. This day however, she felt like she was being murdered. There was this insistent pain in her abdomen which she could only imagine was similar to being stabbed repeatedly over and over with a knife in that particular spot. She could barely move and decided she deserved a day in bed and only got up to grab some food and water which she barely touched do to her own misery.

Klaus's encounter with the witch he was tracking was anything but pleasant, it left him on edge and paranoid when she mentioned news of Mikeal. That was always one way to get his paranoia stirring. He got into his car and noticed he had a missed call on his phone from Moira's school and a message. The man typed in his password and listened as he headed into the direction of his home. "Hello Mr. Mikealson this is Houston Middle School, we are calling to ask about Moira's absence from her classes today to see why they weren't called in, if you can give us a call back it would be greatly appreciated, have a nice day." Klaus paused wondering what they were talking about. Moira always went to school everyday, and on time. That however, mixed with the witches words sent him in a panic as he sped off to their home.

He ran into the house panic deep in his veins as he called out to his ward, "Moira! Moira where are you!" He said head whipping around until the scent of blood hit his senses. The vampire immediately knew the scent was Moira's and rushed to the source barging into the girl's room, "Moira!" The little girl whimpered in pain as he hurried to her side pulling the covers off of her and examining every inch looking for the wound, "Who has hurt you!? Why did you not call me!?" He asked rushed.

The girl sat up and clutched her stomach before noticing the stain on her sheets. "Oh god I'm bleeding!? I'm dying aren't I!? I don't want to die!" She cried as Klaus calmed down not seeing any evident threat.

Then it occurred to him what was wrong, "Moira love calm down you aren't dying," he cooed gently rubbing her back.

"I'm not?" She sniffled calming down, "I feel like I am."

Klaus sighed and gave her an awkward look. "Well... remember our talk a few months back?" He asked watching her nodded, "Seems the school was telling you those things for a reason." Understanding crossed her face, and both the human and the vampire looked at each other thinking the same thing. It would have been easier if she was dying. This just meant the true hell of maturity had begun.

******Author's Note******

**Can I just say how I nearly died writing this? I can be a true comedian sometimes and this is one of those fine moments. I just imagine Klaus so horrified at this stage in life, seeing as she is barely a fraction of his age and learning about sex and such. The concept of time escaping him, and then trying to compare it to his own childhood learning about these things. The conflict in his head is gold. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review as always.**

**~Wolfprincess1995**


	9. Chapter 9

****Christmas Seattle 2006****

Moira walked around the hall making sure every last detail was perfect for the Christmas party that night. Klaus had put her in charge of it after she begged him week after week, seeing how he hated to do it, and she loved the little tradition they had formed. Ever since she was in middle school they had thrown a party for her to celebrate with friends, and for Klaus to put on appearances for the adults. Moira was now too old to pass as his daughter so he took the role of big brother instead.

Klaus had been playing a dangerous game with raising her, not bothering to compel her to disregard the fact that he never aged. Moira either didn't notice or care, the two of them were very open about their relationship however. Moira knew Klaus was not her father or brother, she remembered having a father and a mother, but those memories meant little to her in comparison to her time with Klaus. He was simply Niky, or Nik as she would call him as she grew older. He was both her father and brother, best friend and rival, someone she could go to no matter what, he was her family, and they had a bond that couldn't be broken.

Klaus was however was constantly wary that something would sway her from his side. He wouldn't admit it allowed, but he was terrified that if she discovered his true nature then she would be frightened of him, and want nothing to do with him anymore. Yet, unlike his siblings, he knew that he couldn't simply dagger her till she changed her mind. She wasn't Kol, or Rebekah, this was Moira, and she was human and had a very limited time with him. The older the girl got the more it bothered him. He never thought that he would enjoy another's company like he did Moira's. As the child grew, she became very insightful and mature, Klaus believed this was due to the fact that he was her only companion, and with their constant moving someone so young would have to grow up quickly.

Moira was the only small bit of light that he had in this world, and he did his best to keep the dark from putting her out, and it was the days and events such as Christmas that kept that light a glow, and made him feel normal. Klaus loved watching her run around in her sweatpants and tanktop cutting out images and calling people to set up the Christmas party, or how she would return home with bags and try to be sneaky about hiding is gifts. Moira was a bundle of energy and he had never been disappointed by her, and was constantly surprised.

Klaus was amused as he watched her put the finishing touches to the party, and how she could intimidate other humans so easily. It made him chuckle to think that she picked that up from him. Moira looked around the ballroom proudly, looking at the gleaming tree and the way the lights made it look like they were outside with a star lit view. She walked over to him grinning proudly. "What do you think Niky?"

"I think you could give Rebekah a run for her money, Wendy Bird." He said pleased with her work. Moira glowed with even more pride. She loved when he spoke of his siblings, and particularly loved stories about Rebekah, Kol and Elijah. She knew how important family was to Klaus even if he wouldn't admit it allowed, and being compared to the sister she knew he loved so much made her feel warm.

"Thanks Nik, I really love hearing that." She said grinning brightly at him before running off, there was still so much to do.

As the evening approached Klaus smiled as he brought a small little silver present to Moira's room. He knocked on her door and patiently waited for her to respond. A soft "come in," tickled his ears and he entered the room looking for the little blonde hellion that had turned his life around. He spotted her coming out of her bathroom in a knee length dark blue dress that had a silver sash, that flattered her small figure. She was currently putting in some silver earrings as she grinned over at him. "You look dashing as always." The girl complimented him.

He chuckled and handed her the present in his hand. "I thought you would like this one for tonight." Klaus said smiling at her.

Moira grinned and perked up, "You never let me open gifts early." She grinned before going to her side table and pulling out a present of similar size. "If that is the case then I want you to open this one."

Klaus gave her a look and rolled his eyes as they exchanged gifts. He shook it slightly, Moira imitating his actions before both parties unwrapped their gifts. Moira gasped as she pulled out a delicate necklace with a sapphire heart pendant in a silver casting. On the back of it was engraved the phrase, "Together, Forever and Always, Niky". Moira smiled at the piece of jewelry feeling her heart swell happily as she looked up to see what Klaus thought of her gift to him. Klaus pulled out a silver chain with a silver thimble and acorn, it also was engraved with a phrase that said, "Together, Forever and Always, Moira". The two looked at each other unable to contain their smiles, "I think we are too much alike for our own good." Klaus laughed.

The young girl nodded, "Niky we are practically getting each other the same gifts. I think I need to spend less time with you."

The man laughed and hugged the girl and kissed the top of her head. "You have always been more of a devil than an angel. Now come on we need to get going."

The two headed to their party which quickly went into full swing. The music, the dancing, and the laughter was intoxicating for young moira, she cherished these moments where she felt like a normal teenager. She loved her life traveling with Nik, but sometimes it was lonely. sh never had a steady group of friends, and she even felt like Klaus was hiding something from her. She just wasn't entirely sure what that secret was.

It was well into the party and around 10 o'clock when one of Klaus's worst nightmares came to be. The doors to the ballroom burst open and in came at several men who had a brutish and bloodthirsty aura around them. Klaus tensed as he took them in before glancing around the party in search of Moira, she was off to the back looking confused and a bit startled not sure what was happening. The man at the front of the group smirked as he stepped forward, "I have to say, this was the last place I would have thought to find the great Klaus Mikealson, entertaining humans, and most of them children! This has to be a simple buffet." He offered.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "And who are you to dare interrupt my festivities to start with?"

"It's not us that are interrupting you Klaus," The man smirked, "Elijah wants to let you know he's found you."

Klaus stiffened and narrowed his eyes pure anger flashing through them. "Well Elijah must not be the same man I knew him to be, sending children to do his dirty work." He then walked forward smirking at them, "Why doesn't he show himself?"

"Not in the cards today Klaus," The man smirked flashing his fangs, "But we were promised a feast." He laughed, "Go for it boys! Merry Christmas!" The group of vampires with him hissed and attacked the guests. There were screams of panic, and everyone tried to run from the oncoming monsters.

Moira's scream however was the one that caught Klaus's attention as he started to fight the vampires. The girl got thrown against the wall crashing into a table, her arm bleeding. One vampire stalked toward her his eyes a vicious red and black fangs protruding down beneath his eyes. Moira's blood ran cold as he lunged for her, "NIKLAUS!" She screamed in fear throwing her hand outwards in fear. Klaus felt ice in his own veins as he heard her scream for him and did his best to go to her side. He stopped however when he saw the vampire attacking her be thrown from her by an invisible force.

Klaus quickly got over his shock and went to her side in an instant, "Moira! I need to get you out of here." He said taking her arm gently.

She looked at him eyes glowing an eerie green slowly fading back to normal, "Nik! What's happening!? The others!" She choked out in fear.

He looked around seeing that this was a bigger mess than he could handle, a true massacre. "They don't matter." He said scooping her up into his arms and running. He wouldn't risk her safety for anything.

When they arrived home Moira more than a little confused, shaken up, and in eyes were filled with tears as she looked at Klaus wanting answers. "Nik what happened back there?" She asked unsure how long she could keep her composure.

Klaus looked at her uneasily, he had done everything in his power to keep her from this, and now even her powers had been triggered. "It doesn't matter love, you're safe but I need you to trust me okay?" He said biting into his wrist allowing the blood to flow, "Here you need to drink it will heal you."

The girl looked at him as if he was insane, "Have you lost your damn mind Nik!?" She asked him confused. "Drink your blood!? What the hell!?"

Klaus rolled his eyes unamused, "Damn it child," He said forcing his wrist against her mouth and forcing her to drink. "For once just listen to me." He growled feeling his panic lesson as she reluctantly swallowed his blood. Besides being thoroughly disgusted, and pissed off, Moira wanted to smack Klaus around. Once he freed her from his grasp she wasted no time punching him in the nose. "Fuck!" He cursed in pain grabbing at his face, "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Well let's see, my Christmas party was ruined by lunatics, somehow the one that wanted to kill me flew feet away, somehow we are home, and you forced me to drink blood from your wrist!" She nearly yelled at him, "Now what happened!? You answer me, Niklaus Mikealson, or I will start screaming."

Klaus sighed and gave her a pained look, "How about after we pack?"

"Niklaus," Moira growled losing her temper.

"Oh fine," He said annoyed, "I'm an original vampire, and they were there under my brother's order to send me a message."

Moira blinked and looked at him like he was crazy, "You are lying to me aren't you?"

"Moira this isn't the time or the place to ask if I am lying, we are in danger, well you are in the least being mortal and I will not risk your life." He said standing up and rushing to their rooms at vampire speed.

Moira's eyes widened as she ran after him. "How are you doing that?"

"I already told you love." He said throwing clothes into their suitcases, "Look you won't remember any of this later anyways. You won't know about vampires, you won't know about me, and you won't be afraid of me."

The blonde crossed her arms and stood in front of him stubbornly, "Excuse me? Erase my memories?"

Klaus gave her a firm look, "Now don't start with me, I understand that the shock hasn't settled in yet, but it will be for the best, once the vervain is out of your system, you will be blissfully ignorant to the supernatural once more."

"I am past shock and in pissed off mode Nik," She said wanting to hit him again. "And what do you mean about me being afraid of you? You couldn't scare me even if you tried." Moira snapped.

Klaus moved quickly in front of her allowing his face to contort much like the vampires back at the ballroom and leaned into her. She stepped back in surprise but refused to give him what he obviously wanted. "Not scared? I can hear your pulse quicken, see how you move away from me, a monster."

He was not succeeding in frightening her, but he was doing a great job at pissing her off. "My pulse is quick because I am sooo fucking mad at you right now. I am surprised my blood pressure isn't peaking! And you are being a child about it! Nik, you are my family, even if you are some bloodsucking thing."

The hybrid gave her a confused look as blue eyes met green, he didn't see an ounce of fear in them, but a storming bit of rage was very present. "You aren't afraid." He said calming down.

Moira took his hands in hers calming down slightly. "I could never be afraid of you." She repeated pulling him into a hug and burying her face in his chest. "I was scared tonight." She admitted.

Klaus nuzzled the top of her head calming down as well, "I will not let anything or anyone harm you Moira. You're mine forever and always." He said possessively. "That's why we need to pack and leave, our location has been compromised."

Moira sighed and nodded, "Okay," she replied swallowing. "I'll get the essentials stuffed away and we can go." Klaus nodded and kissed her cheek before rushing off. Elijah would pay.

******Author's Note****  
>Alrighty loves! I am sooo sorry this update took forever. It is however extra long. I had a hard time figuring out how this chapter was supposed to go, and where to start my full integration into the Vampire Diaries Series. Now I have a question for you lovely readers, and please message or review your responses. Should Moira pop up in season 1 or season 2? The reason I ask is because as the description said there will be Damon drama, so let me know what you think is best for the relationship. I will have another chapter out by Sunday night so respond quickly or I flip a coin! ;) <strong>

**Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

Moira finished packing her things that Klaus had started for her. Her hands shook as she packed up her life once more, but this time she understood why she was doing it. Things suddenly started to make sense now. The constant moving, Klaus's secrecy, his strange wine, some of those blank spots. She shook her head trying to do her best to keep things straight. That is until she remembered the blood and the screaming at her party. Moira stumbled as she fully comprehended what had happened as she fell onto her bed and took deep breaths. Deep down she knew they were dead. The very thought made her stomach turn and she rushed to the bathroom disposing everything that she had eaten that night. How could one of the best nights of her life turn into this nightmare?

Klaus appeared behind her and held Moira's blonde locks up and out of her face, rubbing her back gently. Now this was closer to the reaction he had originally expected. Not the blunt acceptance of everything that had happened that night. "Shh love it's okay." He said watching the poor thing clinging to the porcelain bowl.

"Th-they're dead aren't they? All of em?" She asked tilting her head to look up at Klaus. His mouth was in a firm line as he simply nodded at her. "I'm gonna be ill again." She groaned trying not to think about it.

Klaus took a deep breath and brushed her hair back. "Don't think about it deary. If you are ready to go we can leave now and put this all behind us." He promised.

Moir nodded and stood up shakily, "I-I need to change, there's b-blood on-" She stopped unable to finish. Her dress was entirely ruined.

"I will be in the front hall," He said helping steady her, "I'll have the car packed and we'll leave." She nodded, and once Klaus was satisfied that she wouldn't fall he went off to get everything finalized.

Moira changed into a pair of sweats and a tank grabbing a jacket and heading to the door. She looked around her home one final time before shutting the door and going straight to Nik's car. They got in and drove off, not caring that on the otherside of town police found a beautifully decorated ballroom in shambles with corpses decorating the floor. They were also unaware that they were being watched by the very person that had put on the theatrics to unsettle Klaus. Elijah had been beyond enraged by the vampires disobedience, he told them not to kill simply to cause trouble, but it did bring to light something he didn't expect. Elijah was very aware of the girl his brother pulled from the chaos and rushed to his apartment. He hadn't realized the child was an actual fixture in Niklaus's life till the moment he saw him place the girl's bags in the car and help her in. It would seem that his brother had a weakness and Elijah was more than ready to use it to his advantage. However he knew he needed time.

****Two Months Later****

Moira stood under the shower head and allowed the hot water to pour down her back, as she took deep and steady breaths. Klaus and her have been traveling non-stop ever since the Christmas fiasco. That had been a seemingly unending night of yelling between Moira and Klaus. The two hot tempered individuals were not pleased with one another, not even a bit. Moira felt like she had every right however to be pissed off at Klaus. After all she found out for the past ten years he had been lying to her and adjusting her memories to suit their situation. He however felt like it was his job and right to keep her in the dark, and her blatant refusal drove the original mad. It took nearly a week for them to be civil with one another, which means a week for Klaus to stop treating her like a dumb child, and for Moira to stop throwing heavy objects at his head.

They finally sat down and had a talk Klaus had hoped to never have with her. He explained everything about who he was, as well as how she came to be in his car. Klaus felt his undead heart break as he saw the pure despair in her eyes as he told her about the night her father tried to kill her. How he had been a werewolf, and how her mother was a witch, at least that was what he had deduced from the grimoires he found, as well as her burst of power at the party. Klaus even admitted to having originally wanted her in order to train her to be a powerful witch for his own uses, but if that was still the plan she would have been trained by now and he wouldn't have admitted this now.

Moira did believe his words. She knew Klaus better than anyone, every tell and button he had she knew it. At the end of their conversation Moira couldn't do anything except crawl into his lap and hug him tightly. "Niky, like I said before, you're my family, even if you are an evil original hybrid." She mumbled into his neck. Moira pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "Still together forever and always right?" She asked hoping nothing had changed between them.

Klaus smiled at her gently and nodded, "Of course, together forever and always." He said kissing her forehead. The amount of relief that went through him at that moment had been something he never thought he would experience.

Moira got out of the shower and sighed as she pulled on her fresh clothes. Nik had gone off to secure them a private flight across the country. She didn't understand what they were running from exactly, but she trusted Nik to keep them safe. There was a knock on the door to their hotel and Moira sighed in relief, room service always took forever when you were hungry. However when she opened the door it was not room service, but a tall man with brown hair and eyes, in a well tailored suit. "Uh... hello sir are you looking for someone?"

Elijah looked around skeptically and then eyed the little blonde girl in the doorway, "No but I am in need of a phone, mine has died. Perhaps I can use yours?" There was a boundary spell on the room that made it even impossible for him to enter the hotel room.

Moira looked at him skeptically not buying it, "Sorry but I'm not supposed to let anyone in when my brother isn't home."

"Oh?" Elijah said a bit surprised, he never expected Klaus to allow some human to call him brother. "Well it would only be for a moment, you have my word."

Moira shook her head and pulled away from the door, "Like i said no one is allowed in." She repeated firmly.

"Well that is a shame, because if you don't let me in I will make sure every person in this hotel dies, and their blood will be on your hands." Elijah said letting all pleasantries go. "Just like that ballroom in Seattle."

Moira paled at this, "How do you- y-you're Elijah aren't you?" Nik had warned her about him, but neither of them believed he would have been able to follow them.

Elijah let a smirk that resembled Nik's cross his face. "So you have heard of me? Now the question Miss Moira, is are you willing to let this hotel become a blood bath? Or are you going to let me in?"

Moira felt her heart drop and knew she shouldn't let him in, but she couldn't let more people die because of her and Nik. "Y-you can come in." She said defeated, but positive Nik would be back soon to save her.

Elijah smiled, "What a noble choice," He said stepping in and pinning the child to the wall, "Now how is Klaus giving you your vervain?" He asked looking her over for possible jewelry that could be laced with it.

Moira looked at him fearfully, "I don't know." She said honestly. The girl wasn't even sure if she was on it or not.

"Well let's see if it is in your blood for starters." Elijah replied knowing he didn't have time for games. He needed to strike now while Klas was gone. He lifted her wrist to his mouth and bit into it finding her blood clean. However he did not the scent of vervain on a ring she wore. "Found it," He said pulling the offensive piece off. Elijah looked her in the eyes, "Now tell me your full name, age, how long you have been with Klaus, and relationship to him."

Moira felt herself become limp under his hold and unable to resist answering his question. "My name is Moira Angela Mikealson. I am 14 years old and have been by his side since I was 4. I am Nik's sister, daughter, and friend." She said blinking and looking at him fearfully.

Elijah looked at her shocked by the response. "Is that so? Well if that is how Klaus has allowed you to view yourself you may be useful yet." He then fed her some of his blood to heal her wrist. Last thing he needed was for Klaus to pick up the scent. "Now you are going to grab your bags, and write a convincing letter to Klaus about you abandoning him." He said firmly.

Moira looked at him wide eyed and near tears shaking her head, "No, I won't." She insisted still feeling the pull as she went to her bags.

"I am afraid you do not have a choice in the matter." Elijah replied straightening out his suit. Once the girl returned he forced her to sit down and put a paper and pen before her. "Now write and then we leave." Moira couldn't contain her tears as she did what she was told. She prayed that Nik would see through it and forgive her one day as she wrote the words that would hurt him most. "And remember make it convincing."

Moira followed Elijah out even though every fiber in her being wanted to refuse. 'Please don't believe the letter Niky, find me and bring me home.' she prayed to whatever god there may be.

_Dear Niky,_

_I have tried with all my heart to look past the horrors that took place at the Christmas party. Yet, everytime I close my eyes I see those vicious red eyes and those blood covered fangs, accompanied by the screams and faces of my schoolmates and their families. I feel as if all that blood is on my own hands, and then I thoughts of you enter my mind. You have been everything in my life my father, my brother, and my friend. The only family I could have ever wanted, but I can't help the heavy feeling in my heart. Ever since that day my dreams have changed to not just those monsters attacking me and the other's, but of you as well. An unshakable fear has clutched to my heart and I can't take it any longer. I can't stay by your side. I can't stay with you, because even though I know you have cared for my well being all this time, how can I know you cared for me? That you loved me the way I had loved you? I can't take it Nik, I just... It's so hard to say these things, but I couldn't left you without a goodbye or an explanation. I can't live in fear, or with secrets anymore. I'm sorry Nik, but forever and always wasn't meant to happen._

_Sincerly,_

_Moira_

Klaus stared down at the letter in complete shock. He read it over and over before he ran to the dresser and closet and flung the doors open only to find all Moira's things gone. How could she do this to him? After everything they had been through and everything she said to him. He felt a rage boiling deep within him. "Moira, you better hope when I find you I am in a forgiving mood, and you have a very good explanation for this bullshit." He growled, no one left Niklaus Mikealson without his permission. Especially when he felt this possessive over them.

******Author's Note******

**Yes! Score two updates in two days thus far! I expect a lot more out by Sunday night, but this is the last one before the integration. Now I understand it may seem out of character for Elijah to be so rough, but we always have to remember he becomes a bit irrational when it comes to his family. Now keep the suggestions coming so far season 2 is winning from the messages and reviews I got. Also tell me what ya think! I love that you are reading this. I have big plans for Moira, Klaus, Damon and Mystic falls!**


End file.
